uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Ushiromiya
is the daughter of Krauss and Natsuhi. She is eighteen years old and is not interested in matters of the family inheritance. She dislikes her parents at times, but still shows concern for them. If Krauss does inherit the Ushiromiya family fortune, she will become the heiress of the Ushiromiya family (strictly speaking, a future husband). Jessica was born with weak bronchi and frequently has asthma attacks. Jessica is shown in Turn of the Golden Witch and Alliance of the Golden Witch to be skilled with brass knuckles. She has feelings for Kanon, and in Turn of the Golden Witch sacrifices her life for him by getting stabbed in the back by Asmodeus in stake form. Relationships *Krauss Ushiromiya, Jessica's father. *Natsuhi Ushiromiya, Jessica's mother. *Lion Ushiromiya, older sibling. *George Ushiromiya, older cousin. *Battler Ushiromiya, cousin. *Maria Ushiromiya, younger cousin. *Shannon, friend *Kanon, infatuation. Appearance Role in the Games Legend of the Golden Witch She is one of the last to die, and her death isn't throughly explained in-game. Missing. Even though she was beckoned to the long awaited Golden Land, all the magic ended up vanishing because of one fool who didn't believe in the Witch. Afterwards, she was torn to pieces and eaten by the demons, and went to hell. Turn of the Golden Witch She died along with Kanon in her room. Kanon was about to tell her his real name but she died right before he told it. She was found in her own room inside the mansion, with an icepick-type murder weapon piercing her back. At least in her last moments, she was together with the person she loved so much. She surely was happy. Banquet of the Golden Witch Missing. She was surely joined with Kanon in the Golden Land. They both apologized for their cowardice, and communicated their true and honest feelings. And they hugged each other until the last moment. Afterwards, she was chewed to pieces by the demons, and went to hell. It's alright. Kanon is with her. Alliance of the Golden Witch Gaap tricked George and Jessica at the end of their fights; instead of their last hits landing onto their opponent, they were brought together and collided, causing instant death. Death Her body was found in her room on the second floor of the mansion. Her head was half destroyed. It is probably appropriate to think that she was murdered with something like a powerful gun. She was smashed by her own attack due to George's counter-offensive specialized barrier. End of the Golden Witch Death Her body was discovered in the cousins' room on the second floor of the guesthouse.The direct cause of death is unknown, but her neck was slashed open by a sharp knife.The wound is very deep, so anyone can easily see that she definitely died. '' Dawn of the Golden Witch '''Alive' by the time of game suspension. Requiem of the Golden Witch Death She has been killed by Kyrie. After Kyrie missed a shot in her head, Kyrie smashed Jessica's face with the rifle. Twilight of the Golden Witch Her status depends on the decisions being made and the answers being given. Gallery Ushiromiya_Jessica1.jpg|Jessica in ~Rondo~ Ushiromiya Jessica2.jpg|Jessica's anime concept Ushiromiya Jessica3.jpg|Jessica's portrait Ushiromiya Jessica8.png|Jessica's cosplay outfit Ushiromiya Jessica7.png|Jessica's cosplay outfit (full body) Ushiromiya Jessica6.png|Jessica's school uniform Ushiromiya Jessica4.jpg|Jessica fighting Ronove Ushiromiya Jessica5.jpg|Jessica at her school, performing Jessica.jpg|Jessica in the original PC game Category:Characters